


Страж Империи

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DO NOT COPY, M/M, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Мизраэль никогда не задумывался о своей жизни. А потом появился Ашкаэль.
Relationships: Ashkael/Myzrael (Disciples)





	Страж Империи

Никто не смел упрекать Мизраэля за отсутствие в тронном зале, когда в столице гостил Ашкаэль. По крайней мере, в последние два десятка лет. Поначалу находились смельчаки: Мизраэля любили и уважали, но не настолько боялись, чтобы промолчать. Вернее, никто из людей, выросших под защитой его широких крыльев, не верил всерьез, что он может убить за подобное. Ангел, посланный Господом, защищал столицу тысячелетиями, и бояться его попросту не умели. Впрочем, Мизраэль, связанный не только своим словом, но и честью, действительно не убивал.

Просто никак не мог помешать в этом Ашкаэлю.

После нескольких весьма расхолаживающих уроков, которые преподал особо назойливым доброхотам разозленный демон, делегации сочувствующих и обеспокоенных, стаями ходившие вокруг Мизраэля, резко поредели, зато в столице начал зреть заговор. Привыкнув к безопасности, люди боялись остаться без защиты даже на те сутки, иногда двое, что Ашкаэль задерживался в городе. Да и убийства высокопоставленных придворных опасно будоражили народ. То, что Мизраэль после каждого такого случая приходил в ярость и в течение нескольких месяцев всерьез пытался убить Ашкаэля, пока не остывал, людей не очень успокаивало. Даже очередной император, по примеру предков старавшийся как можно меньше перечить Мизраэлю, осторожно высказал свои сомнения в его благоразумии.

Ашкаэль смеялся и предлагал Мизраэлю одним махом избавиться от всех проблем, но очередное его вмешательство лишь усугубило бы ситуацию, и Мизраэль решительно отказывался всякий раз, как поднимался этот вопрос. Найти выход до того, как прознавшие о его слабости эльфы решили воспользоваться моментом и, подгадав на очередной визит Ашкаэля, напали на столицу, Мизраэль так и не успел.

Он был связан тогда. Немало лет прикованный к трону, Ашкаэль после освобождения не терпел малейшего покушения на собственную свободу, зато сам очень любил чужую беспомощность. Мизраэль же, как выяснилось, любил оказываться беззащитным — в руках того, кому доверял, — а потому позволял Ашкаэлю что угодно. И в тот день, прочно зафиксированный тонкими цепями, которые так просто не распутать, Мизраэль не мог выйти на бой.

Но ему и не было нужно.

Вмешательства в свои дела Ашкаэль никогда не терпел, однако эльфы слишком поздно поняли, что, лишаясь одного защитника, человеческая столица приобретает другого, и не менее опасного.

То же наконец-то сообразили и люди, когда увешанные оберегами от воздуха захватчики ровными рядами полегли под огненным шквалом, что спустил с цепи разъяренный Ашкаэль. Заговор тихо умер в зародыше под тяжестью стремительной, не омраченной человеческими жертвами победы.

А Мизраэль в очередной раз убедился, что ему не о чем жалеть.

Верховного главнокомандующего когортами ада не следовало даже близко подпускать к сердцу человеческой Империи — если бы, конечно, Мизраэль нашел способ это сделать. Сорвавшийся с поводка бывшего повелителя Ашкаэль приходил, когда хотел, не давал себя пленить, если проигрывал, и творил, что вздумается, если одерживал верх. Так прошло почти полвека, сменилось человеческое поколение, и все привыкли, что один из бывших стражей столиц теперь — вольный охотник, лишь одна из многих угроз безопасности Империи. Противостояние двух равных, ангела и демона, длилось и длилось, пока однажды сокрушительно проигравший Ашкаэль, впервые не способный даже бежать, не спросил с наглой ухмылкой:

— Ты действительно хочешь меня убить?

Финальный удар Мизраэль не завершил.

Полвека сражений с Ашкаэлем пролетели для него незаметно — в отличие от тысячелетия сонного надзора за столицей, на которую никто не решался нападать. Эльфийские кущи регулярно штурмовали войска гномов, а сами люди раз в поколение вычищали очередной некрополис, где находил пристанище Ашган, пока сердце их Империи неустанно билось под защитой сильнейшего из стражей. Тысячелетиями Мизраэль будто спал, недвижный и безразличный ко всему, а потом появился Ашкаэль.

Его убийство означало возвращение дел на круги своя. Этого Мизраэль не хотел.

Люди долго роптали потом — как же так, победить окончательно и отпустить! Но пока они шептались за спиной, Мизраэль не обращал внимания. Только десяток лет спустя, распластанный по светло-серой, как весеннее утро, плитке тронного зала, забрызганного его кровью, Мизраэль подумал, что Ашкаэля следовало все-таки убить. Долг превыше личных удовольствий, а Мизраэль свой долг не исполнил — с его поражением столица пала, ведь больше не найдется никого, способного усмирить Ашкаэля.

Один из сильнейших демонов преисподней, второй после самого Бетрезена, навис над Мизраэлем, игнорируя слабые удары десятка паладинов. Разве могло ему всерьез повредить человеческое оружие?

— Уходите, — приказал Мизраэль. Не хотелось ему умирать на глазах его воинов.

Паладины не послушались, и Мизраэль успел подумать, что нет, его ждет участь более страшная — это их медленно убьют на его глазах, а он не сможет помешать. Вот только Ашкаэль знакомо ухмыльнулся — и ушел.

С той их битвы прошло сорок семь лет до новой встречи — Мизраэль считал. Все эти годы он пристально следил за Ашкаэлем, как мог. Жадно выслушивал доклады о похождениях демона в горах и одобрил решение императора заключить союз с кланами — вдруг это привлечет внимание Ашкаэля? Но тот, казалось, забыл про гномов, едва император подписал договор.

Лишь данное когда-то слово удерживало Мизраэля от того, чтобы покинуть столицу и отправиться на поиски… не Ашкаэля, нет, но битв и свершений. Того, чего ему отчаянно не хватало под сенью императорского дворца.

Там, за пределами высоких гранитных стен, пел ветер, запутавшийся в кронах бескрайних лесов. Там возносились к небесам шпили эльфийской столицы и уходили к ядру земли разломы покоренных легионами городов. Там шли войны и плавно текла мирная жизнь.

И все — мимо Мизраэля. Даже кипучий быт дворца не задевал его: что воину придворные интриги, что ангелу — роскошные балы?

Когда Ашкаэль объявился снова, неведомым образом пройдя мимо стражи и просочившись в залитые лунным светом покои Мизраэля, тот, обнаженный, медитировал, зависнув на одном месте посреди просторной спальни и размеренно взмахивая четырьмя крыльями. В последние годы лишь полный уход в себя — хоть на короткое время — не давал ему сорваться. И он же сыграл с Мизраэлем злую шутку.

Ни оказать сопротивления, ни хотя бы понять, что происходит, Мизраэль не успел — открыл глаза уже на собственной кровати, громадной, сработанной для того, чтобы можно было вытянуть крылья и расслабиться во сне. Но не в этот раз — потому что одной рукой Ашкаэль надежно сдавил его верхнее крыло в самом уязвимом месте, намекая, что будет, вздумай его жертва сопротивляться, а другой обхватил за горло.

Под весом демона, внезапно обрушившимся на нее, кровать жалобно скрипнула. Мизраэль не издал ни звука — частично из гордости, частично потому, что, лежа лицом в подушку, выразить свое возмущение он мог разве что недостойным мычанием. Хотя промолчать было сложно — демон казался очень, очень тяжелым и горячим настолько, что почти обжигал.

В темноте, процеженной звездным светом из распахнутого окна, раздался негромкий снисходительный смешок. Тяжесть, вжимавшая Мизраэля в матрас, приподнялась, а чужие руки небрежно и настойчиво, но без лишней жестокости потянули, недвусмысленно заставляя повернуться — теперь, когда Мизраэль убедился, что ему не вырваться, не потеряв крыла.

Удивительно, как Ашкаэль, даже одетый во все черное, прошел по дворцу незамеченным: предательское алое свечение на груди пробивалось сквозь все слои ткани и грубой кожи. Его отсвет выхватывал из тени нижнюю часть лица — вполне человеческую, даже красивую на свой манер. Если бы не массивные рога, венчавшие голову…

— Ну здравствуй, — усмехнулся он, показав короткие клыки.

Нет. Верховному демону не сойти за человека, даже если он очень постарается.

Но как он все-таки прошел? Мизраэль собирался это выяснить — если, конечно, останется жив.

— Что тебе нужно? — Мизраэль очень старался изобразить равнодушие. Возможно, слишком, потому что добился лишь фырканья. Зато горло его Ашкаэль отпустил… чтобы медленно, расчетливо давая почувствовать и осознать, переместить когтистую руку на его спину, туда, где сходились четыре крыла, к самому уязвимому — и самому чувствительному месту на его теле.

Мизраэля никогда не касались там. Его вообще не касались — люди могли привыкнуть к тому, что ангел всегда рядом, но фамильярничать с ним не решались. Даже императоры держали дистанцию.

Ощущение — осознание — было как удар.

— Почему ты не нападаешь? — попытался отвлечься Мизраэль. Демон, своей тяжестью распластавший его по постели, медленно и холодно улыбнулся в ответ.

— А надо?

— Почему ты не приходил столько лет? — снова попытался отвлечь его — и себя — Мизраэль. Хватание утопающего за соломинку — потому что чужие руки, опытные, знающие, уже жестко прошлись по самым нежным местам, болезненно и сладко размяли основание крыльев, каждого отдельно, а потом вдруг резко, почти жестоко, потянули, разведя их до предела и заставив Мизраэля выгнуть спину.

Подставиться.

— Хотел быть уверен, что ты не откажешь.

И самое страшное — оказался прав. Предложи Ашкаэль подобное спустя пару лет после последней битвы, Мизраэль бы напал или рассмеялся, а еще вероятнее — и то, и другое. Да даже спустя тысячелетие регулярных сражений!.. Но вынужденное голодание после глотка свежего воздуха, которым стали ожесточенные бои с Ашкаэлем, заставило Мизраэля пересмотреть свои взгляды.

Выше новых впечатлений, никогда не интересовавших его раньше, он отныне ценил лишь свой долг.

— Если ты попытаешься причинить вред тем, кого я поклялся защищать… — угрожающе начал Мизраэль — и умолк, потому что угроза от того, кто застыл в уязвимой, ломкой позе, обнаженный, уже во власти своего врага, звучит жалко.

Но Ашкаэль не стал издеваться, лишь склонился над ним и широко лизнул от солнечного сплетения к горлу, задевая шершавыми рогами.

— Их — не трону. Только тебя. Ты ведь будешь кричать для меня?

— Нет.

— Будешь, — насмешливо шепнул Ашкаэль и сомкнул зубы на его шее.

Мизраэль тихо застонал, пытаясь одновременно не дернуться, чтобы стальная хватка на его крыльях не нанесла вреда, и придумать, куда деть мешающие руки. На постель опираться неудобно, отталкивать Ашкаэля — остаться без верхней пары крыльев и способности летать, а обнимать его, перенеся часть веса на его плечи и сняв чудовищную нагрузку с собственной спины, не позволяла гордость.

А потом Ашкаэль втиснул обтянутое жесткой кожей колено между обнаженных бедер Мизраэля, заставляя открыться, окончательно потерять равновесие, и непослушные руки взметнулись сами собой, обвили горячие плечи. Сразу стало намного легче, а удовольствие, больше не приглушенное чрезмерным напряжением, захлестнуло сокрушительной волной.

Ашкаэль одобрительно зарычал, чувствуя, как расслабляется, поддаваясь, тело в его руках.

Представить такое Мизраэль в самых страшных снах не мог, а Ашкаэль — делал. Уверенный в себе и в том, что сопротивление сломлено, он скоро отпустил напряженные крылья, погладив напоследок, и перехватил Мизраэля уже всерьез — одной рукой за шею, другой за пояс, надежно фиксируя в удобной позе. Мизраэль получил возможность сопротивляться, но расчет Ашкаэля и здесь оказался верен: вместо сопротивления Мизраэль прижался ближе, захлебываясь в таких непривычных, новых, восхитительных ощущениях. Чужие ласковые и жестокие руки, шершавая кожа простой куртки, разогретая изнутри адским пламенем и болезненно-приятно задевающая чувствительные соски, умелый язык, разомкнувший его губы и с полным правом хозяйничавший в его рту, — все это зажигало Мизраэля ответным огнем.

С Ашкаэлем — под Ашкаэлем — было сладко.

И особенно — когда он оторвался от губ Мизраэля, вместо нового поцелуя пропихнув в его рот пальцы и низко, угрожающе приказав:

— Оближи.

Нет, Мизраэль был не настолько наивен, чтобы не понимать, зачем Ашкаэлю такое приказывать. Но вместо ужаса его захватило предвкушение.

Он уже был открыт для Ашкаэля, уже ластился инстинктивно, старательно терся всем телом и особенно — болезненно чувствительным членом. Однако почувствовать Ашкаэля внутри — должно быть, совсем другое переживание.

Закрыв глаза и отдавшись ощущениям, Мизраэль обвил языком обжигающие пальцы с длинными острыми когтями.

Горько-соленый вкус чужой кожи ошеломил, и, полностью захваченный процессом, Мизраэль забыл даже, что облизывает пальцы не просто так. Шоком стало, когда в какой-то момент Ашкаэль вдруг отнял их, шепча на ухо поощрительное:

— Хорошо, вот так, молодец…

Те самые пальцы, влажные и горячие, нажали на вход, раздвинули сжавшиеся мышцы и оказались внутри. Острые кончики твердых когтей пикантно кольнули, но не причинили вреда — Мизраэлю некогда было задумываться, почему.

Он кричал.

Он бился в чужих руках, пытаясь вырваться и уйти от слишком яркого, острого и пронзительного ощущения, и безжалостная рука снова жестко перехватила его за крыло. Вмешался глубинный инстинкт — защищать крылья любой ценой! — но теперь Мизраэль, задыхающийся от непривычного удовольствия, совсем не мог ничего сделать. Ему оставалось лишь беспомощно стонать, терпя бесстыдные ласки... наслаждаясь ими.

Пальцы внутри ненадолго застыли, давая отдышаться, а потом медленно разошлись, растянули чувствительные мышцы, и Мизраэля выгнуло так, что, не смести Ашкаэль руку, сустав крыла сломался бы от резкого движения. Но демон, жестокий, беспринципный демон, просчитал движение и не дал Мизраэлю покалечить себя.

Заботился.

Короткое мгновение пустоты мелькнуло, Мизраэль даже собственную благодарность осознать не успел — как и отвлечься на легкую тянущую боль в крыле. Совсем безнаказанным Ашкаэль его не оставил... И это, и то, что Мизраэль подумал о мимолетной боли в таком ключе, наглядно свидетельствовало о его зависимости. Мизраэль осознавал ее, и очень остро — особенно когда чужой член обжег нутро, вызвав крупную дрожь и беззвучный, беспомощный всхлип.

— Тиш-ше, — вдруг прошептал Ашкаэль, отпустив крыло и вместо этого просто обняв — почти нежно, словно смыкая вокруг Мизраэля непробиваемый щит, внутри которого лишь сам Ашкаэль мог причинить ему боль — если бы хотел. — Тиш-ше, все, все…

Успокаивающие интонации, ни разу не слышанные от Ашкаэля, подействовали даже лучше, чем уверенные поглаживания широкой ладони и жар демонического огня, заключенного в его груди. В сражениях Ашкаэль с Мизраэлем не раз переругивались, яростно швырялись проклятиями вперемешку с бранью, и раздраженный приказ Мизраэля бы не удивил. Но вот такое, спокойное, терпеливое понимание…

Оно и вернуло его в реальность — Мизраэль почувствовал, что слишком расслабился, поплыл… слишком доверился врагу. Отрезвленый осознанием, Мизраэль заставил себя вспомнить, что и у него есть когти, короткие, но не менее острые, чем у демона.

— Хватит меня уговаривать! — и чувствительно царапнул открытый участок шеи.

Ашкаэль, так и не снявший тяжелую куртку из драконьей шкуры, чтобы не опалить своей близостью нежную кожу ангела, многозначительно улыбнулся и неспешно, с чувством двинул бедрами, задавая четкий, безжалостный ритм.

И снова Мизраэль кричал под ним в голос, отчаянно и надрывно, не заботясь, что его могут услышать — все равно его покои пустовали. А если бы и нашлись свидетели — Мизраэлю было все равно.

Ему было хорошо — от заполненности, от легкой тянущей боли и от совершенной новизны ощущений. Оказалось вдруг, что свежесть чувств и жажда жизни возвращаются, стоит лишь попробовать что-то впервые.

И речь была не только о плотской любви, но и об обычной близости. Она казалась Мизраэлю даже более удивительной, и он купался в новых впечатлениях: обнимающие руки, чужое тело рядом, адский жар и запах плохо выделанной, дешевой кожи, неровное дыхание и не видимый из-за массивных рогов, но прекрасно ощутимый внимательный взгляд.

Мизраэль запоминал каждую мелочь, перебирал их в уме, тасовал, наслаждаясь. А стоило убедиться, что ни крупицы драгоценного опыта не потеряется в многовековом океане памяти бессмертного существа, Мизраэль без колебаний атаковал Ашкаэля.

Эхо их тогдашней схватки не утихло до сих пор, напоминая о себе развалинами Ангельского крыла. Восстановить его пока не смогли и вряд ли смогут в ближайшие несколько столетий: остатки заклятий еще слишком сильны.

Случившееся, впрочем, не помешало Ашкаэлю снова прийти через несколько недель, а Мизраэлю — снова позволить ему все.

Со временем о природе их связи узнали, и Мизраэлю пришлось обрушить гнев небес на нескольких особо рьяных инквизиторов, доказывая, что сила Всевышнего его не покинула. А на Ашкаэля организовали покушение — не лишенное фантазии, но, конечно, провалившееся. Куда людям с их святой водой и смешными пентаграммами до того, кто когда-то командовал всеми когортами преисподней! Об этом Ашкаэль рассказал сам, и Мизраэль, готовясь к новой схватке, зло спросил:

— Что ты с ними сделал?

Он слишком хорошо помнил, чем обернулась всего лишь излишняя назойливость для нескольких невезучих придворных. Страшно подумать, как отреагировал верховный демон преисподней на попытку убийства.

— Посмеялся и пошел к тебе, — лениво, словно не замечая закипающего ангела, ответил Ашкаэль и отщипнул кусок от здоровенного окорока. Мизраэль выдохнул — и в ту ночь впервые позволил себя связать.

А о том, что, отсмеявшись и разрешив покушаться на него и дальше, раз людям хочется, Ашкаэль пригрозил неудачливым заговорщикам выжечь всю Империю, если хотя бы перышко упадет с крыла Мизраэля, он узнал гораздо позже. К тому моменту люди уже смирились с присутствием верховного демона.

После победы над эльфами смирятся и с его защитой.

И Ашкаэль уже предложил Мизраэлю попутешествовать в свое удовольствие. Обещал охранять столицу Империи — и Мизраэль даже верил, что он исполнит обещание. Но, как бы ему ни хотелось посмотреть мир, пока еще было рано. Люди не привыкли.

Однако придет время, и Мизраэль полетит в бескрайнее небо, а Ашкаэль останется ждать его возвращения в тронном зале Фергала. Не сейчас, но через какие-нибудь тридцать лет, когда подрастет поколение детей, не боящихся Ашкаэля, можно будет ощутить свободу, не нарушив слова: ведь, доверяя столицу Ашкаэлю, Мизраэль не оставит ее без защиты. Должно смениться всего одно поколение людей.

Мизраэль посмотрел в окно — в мир, где никогда не бывал, — и улыбнулся.

Уже скоро.


End file.
